


A Simple Invitation (#59 Father)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [128]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie extends an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Invitation (#59 Father)

“Can we talk?”

Alan lowered his paper and looked at Charlie. His posture was serious. “Of course.”

“Ian and I have decided to get married.”

“I see. Are you sure…” Charlie gave an eye roll that effectively cut Alan off.

“Dad. I have known exactly what I want in a partner since I was old enough to desire such things. I also learned very quickly that the chances of finding that person were beyond minimal so I settled, taking bits and pieces of what I was really hoping for. I settled for so long I forgot that’s what I was doing. Then I found Ian.”

“And now you’re getting married.” Alan’s voice was flat.

“Ian and I made our vows years ago. This isn’t for us, it’s for our friends… and family.”

“I wasn’t aware Ian had family left.”

“He has me!” Charlie shouted, serious control gone. “And he has Don and... I was rather hoping some day he’d have you.”

“Charlie, the things he does…”

“No.” Charlie snapped. “The things _I_ do, you mean, that’s what you can’t live with. Don kills and you bring him ice cream, Colby was CID and you nursed him through the flu last winter. You liked Ian before you found out what happens between consenting adults behind closed doors.”

“This isn’t the life your mother and I planned for you.”

Charlie scrapped his nails though his hair. “I don’t understand dad, my life is what it is and I don’t get why you can’t or won’t accept this but you are my father and I love you and I would like you to be there on my wedding day. The 28th, county offices, 5 o’clock.” Alan and Charlie’s eyes met for a long time. “But if you can’t make it I will understand.”


End file.
